Halo: Rise Of The Lone Wolf
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: He failed. That was all he seemed to be able to do. He failed his parents, he failed Beta-company, he failed Noble Team and he failed to save Reach from its destruction. But given a second chance at life by Doctor Halsey, perhaps, just perhaps he can finally do something worthwhile?...Third/Fourth attempt of Time Travel story.


**Halo: Rise Of The Lone Wolf**

 **I do not own Halo in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners. The only I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

* * *

 _ **Reach, Epsilon Eridani system, Aszod, September 1st, 2552.**_

Taking cover behind a crumbling wall, after losing his Ghost around twenty minutes ago thanks to the damage it had received via the Covenant, Noble Six grabbed the carbine that he had acquired from a Jackal and glanced over the wall to see Brutes, Grunts and Elites conversing with each other, well a golden clad Sangheili was no doubt issuing orders to those under its command. Averting his gaze from the Covenant, he spotted a grenade launcher and Rocket Launcher resting against the wall where an olive green clad Spartan was laying.

Silently and stealthy creeping towards the weapons, B312 grabbed the Grenade Launcher and connected it onto his magnetic place, then grabbed the Rocket Launcher, rested it on his shoulder and aimed it at the group of unsuspecting aliens that hadn't noticed him creep up on them. Resting his finger on the trigger, Six fired a rocket at the Sangheili quickly killing them and removing them from the equation. Then before the Brutes had a chance to react he fired the next and final rocket at them, blowing them to pieces. Chucking the heavy weapon to the side, the wolf grabbed his carbine then opened fire on the hysterical Grunts who tried to run for the hills.

Seeing another group of Covenant heading towards him with a Wraith on their side, the Spartan decided to meet them half way and raced toward the alien scum and opened fire on the group while simultaneously reaching around 27MPH, he was certainly not as fast as one of his predecessors but he made do. Seeing the Wraith speed up, the super soldier smirked a fraction, seemed they had taken the bait.

Just as the Covenant tank was a few meters from the Beta-company survivor, Noble Six suddenly stopped dead in his track, got on one knee and punched the ground, resulting in a white set of shields covering him completely. As soon as the tank collided with him it exploded on impact killing both the driver and gunner before they had a chance to realize what had happened.

Climbing to his feet, he saw the Grunts screaming hysterically at the destruction of their Wraith and made a tactical withdraw along with the Brutes and Jackals. The one that refused to run with their tails between their legs were the damn Elites. Oddly enough the Spartan found himself respecting that about his enemies. Despite being genocidal bastards, the Sangheili often treated those they considered warriors as their equals. Of course him being a demon, put him above the regular soldier. Something that he had 117 to thank for.

As he continued to gun down the Elites with his carbine, he saw a large crack appear in the corner of his visor screen that only increased as he received more damage. Scowling to himself, Logan-B312 ripped his helmet and lobbed it at an Elite, knocking them to the group from the surprise attack. Bringing up his rifle, Six whacked the split lip in front of him with the but of the weapon, knocking it back. Turning the weapon around, Chris opened fire on the alien, quickly killing it and grabbing its energy blade it was carrying.

Knowing that this was it, Six tossed his carbine away and raced forward with the Energy Sword in hands and began his final assault. As he bolted forward, he slashed another Sangheili across the chest killing it, then grabbed its energy sword it dropped and began slashing and slicing everyone that was foolish enough to get close to him. He wanted-no he need to avenge, his mother, his brothers and sisters from Beta-company and finally Noble Team, his team and family.

Thinking about Noble for just a second was enough for him to be distracted, giving a Sangheili who was wielding an Energy Dagger out and impaled the Spartan in the arm, ripping through both the armor and body suit. Gritting his teeth in pain, Six dropped one or the Energy Swords, then before he could react, he was tackled to the ground by the same Sangheili who tried to impale the super soldier in the throat. Six held the Elite back as best he could but he was running on fumes as it was.

" _This is it huh?_ "B312 couldn't help but monologue in his mind." _And here I thought that it would be the Insurrectionist that would be the one_ _s_ _to kill me. Hopefully they won't be too disappointed that they lost their chance to kill the infamous Lone Wolf….they should've tried harder."_ He couldn't help but chuckle at the end as the dagger got closer and closer with each passing second.

" _Tell them to make it count._ "Jorge's final words rang in his mind like a broken record, something that made the Spartan narrow his eyes. What was he doing? Jorge had gave his life for his and how was he repaying his friends sacrifice? By giving up! Jorge, Kurt, Mendez, his parents and Beta-company would've been disgusted with his actions. He couldn't just give up and die there, he want-no he needed to avenging them, he needed his vengeance, he needed them to suffer like he had suffered.

So with that frame of mind, the Wolf seemed to gain new life as he brought up his fist and whacked the Sangheili across the face knocking it into a daze. Seeing the Elite stumble slightly, the Spartan grabbed his combat knife from its sheath, removed it, then shoved it through the aliens throat with as much strength as he could muster. Six watched in smug satisfaction as the Elite began choking on its own blood and greedily began gasping for air before it knelled over.

Falling down to the ground with a thump, Six released a hoarse chuckle as he glanced up at the skies. He was alive! How? He wasn't quite sure, some skill and a hell of a lot of luck he summed it down too. He tried to push himself up only to start to feel the weight of both his injuries and armor for the first time, something that made him grit his teeth in pain. "Damn it!"The Lieutenant cussed as he clenched his fists in frustration. After making it so far, taking out entire Covenant battalions single handily, now his injuries were catching up with him? Typical! Guessed that's what he got for invoking Murphy's Law.

"….Huh, so this is what it feel like?"The Lone Wolf of Noble Team remarked as he stared at the sun. he felt pretty tired if he was honest, like he hadn't slept in months. His cerulean blue eyes began to close against their will, he guessed sleeping didn't sound to bad right now. With that thought in mind the Wolf began to close his eyes to rest for a few moments.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Forerunner Facility...**_

" _ **W. …**_ _ **..na.t"**_ He heard a distorted voice echo throughout the room. Where was he anyway? He was on Reach, he had gotten Noble to the pillar of Autumn along with the package of that A.I that was with Doctor Halsey." _**Lieutenant! .e I n.e.d you to wa.e up!**_ "There was that voice again...it sounded awfully familiar. A lot like….." **Logan** _ **, wake up!**_ "

Noble Six eyes snapped open, only to shut as quickly as they opened due to the blinding light that-well blinded him. Once he adjusted to the light, he opened them up once again to see a solid ceiling rather then the open sky that he was expecting to see once he woke up again. Pushing himself up off the bed he had woken up on, the Spartan rolled his stiff shoulders that felt tight. Glancing around the room he had woken up in it looked pretty Spartan (no pun intended) The bed he was laying in turned out to be an operating table. There was a lone Holo-pedestal that had glowing orange lines that ran up it, and along the walls were strange orange patterns that didn't look either Human or Covenant in design.

The Spartan also noted that he was wearing a new body skin that both looked and felt different from the one that he had been wearing under his armor during his Reach campaign. He also noted that his armor was currently missing, something that the Lieutenant frowned upon. Much like all Spartans, he felt naked and exposed without his armor.

"Where am I?"The Spartan asked the obvious question as he tried to piece together how he had arrived there. He was certain that he had passed out on the battlefield so either the Covenant had taken him prisoner (which was highly unlikely) or a passing UNSC group or even ONI had located him and treated his injuries.

" _ **Six!**_ "The same voice from before exclaimed making the Lieutenant snap his eyes around the room to locate the source of the female voice that sounded oddly familiar to the super soldier." _**I was**_ _ **honestly**_ _ **beginning to think that you were never going to wake up**_ _ **again."**_

"Dot?"B312 asked with uncertainly.

His question was soon answered as the pedestal gained a small blue light before an A.I avatar appeared atop the pedestal. The A.I in question had straight lone hair that ran down her back, light blue eyes, a light blue skin glow to her like most A.I's did. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that had a revealing neckline, jeans that hugged her figure and black boots that went up to her knees.

" _ **Yes, Lieutenant.**_ "Dot replied with a small smile confirming her identity to the Spartan." _ **It's good to see you again,**_ _ **Six**_ _ **.**_ "Dot said with surprisingly a lot of emotion for a Dumb A.I...come to think of it the last time he had heard from Dot she didn't have a human A.I.

The Spartan continued to stare at the A.I avatar, he could now physically _see_ the A.I of Noble Team. She had a physical body rather then the few lines that crossed over each other like she had since he had met her a month prior."What happened to you?"

" _ **Yes I suppose you noticed my new avatar,**_ "Dot murmured mostly to herself." _ **Well I was upgraded when I discovered facility. I've never felt better!**_ "The A.I beamed getting a small smile in return from the Spartan that disappeared as quickly as it came." _**This facility is incredible! I've learnt so much since I've arrived here. If humanity had discovered it before then no doubt we'd of been able to save Reach from being glassed.**_ "She finished with a small sigh while Six looked to the ground. It was true now that Reach had been lost then humanity would lose moral, something that humanity couldn't afford to lose right now.

"So where are we?"Six asked after a few moments of silence between the two."How'd we even get here? Last thing I remember was passing out on the battlefield."The wolf asked, his memory was a little fuzzy.

" _ **You died,**_ _ **Logan**_ _ **. The war between the Covenant is long over**_."Dot told the Lieutenant carefully not sure how he was going to respond about being told about his death five years prior." _ **And has been for a while.**_ "

"That's impossible, Dot. I was just fighting against the..."

"Logan, its 2556."

"Don't be absurd. I was just fighting the Elites not even an hour ago when I..."The Spartan trailed off at the end as he thought about his final moments on the battlefield after dealing with the Elites. He remembered struggling to stay awake after the fatigue hit him plus all the plasma damage he had received."Did we win?"He asked in a more hollow tone as he came to terms with his apparent resurrection.

" _ **Yes, Lieutenant. We won**_."Dot told the Spartan-III softly." _ **The Spartan-II commando Master Chief Petty Officer 117**_ _ **managed**_ _ **to finally end**_ _ **the war before they lost contact with Smart A.I Cortana and the Master Chief after the frigate known as the Forward Until Dawn was sliced in half.**_ "

"I see."

"Are you okay, Logan?"

"How am I alive?"The Spartan questioned, ignoring her previous question."People don't just die and come back."

" _ **Well it took us a few years but we managed to revive you from the dead. As I said before its been**_ _ **four**_ _ **years since you were alive and on Reach and you were on the operating table for the most of it.**_ "Dot told the Spartan-III who listened as he took everything in. it wasn't everyday you learned that you had died only to return to life a few years later." _ **For the last seven months your body has been recovering and adjusting due to us getting both your heart and brain working again after...**_ "

"Can you stop?"The Wolf voice suddenly commanded interrupting the A.I who looked up to the Lieutenant who clearly was trying to come to terms with hearing that they had to restart both his heart and brain after years of being inactive."I'm alive again and that's _all_ I need to know."

" _ **I understand, Lieutenant...sorry I wasn't thinking.**_ "Dot quickly apologised to the Spartan-III who waved off her worries….still she was mentally kicking herself about being so intensive about Logan resurrection.

"...So why did you bring me back?"

" _ **Because I was offered the opportunity to bring you back to life**_."She answered," _ **I was offered a second chance of life after being upgraded. I believed that you deserved the same opportunity as I did**_ _ **after everything you did during your carer and during the final days of Reach.**_ "

"Why? You said it yourself there's no war for me to fight any more."Six countered back to the Smart A.I."I was created to protect humanity from the Covenant...without that I have no purpose. What am I supposed to do now?"

"I believe that I can answer that, Lieutenant."A familiar voice remarked making the Spartan snap his head over to the other side of the room where he saw a slightly older Doctor Halsey walking into the room. She was wearing the same white doctors coat, blue jumpsuit and in her hand was a datapad.

"Ma'am."Six crisply saluted the mother of the Spartan-II program and creator of the Mjolnir armor who smiled a fraction at the salute. Not to many people saluted her these days due to being humanities monster due to kidnapping children and forcing them into the Spartan-II program.

"At ease, Lieutenant."Halsey ordered the Spartan who did as instructed and stood at ease with his hands rested behind his back.

"I assume that I have you to thank for reviving me from the dead?"

"Correct. I was contacted by Dot here around a year ago who informed me in secret that she was still in active service and was residing inside a Forerunner Facility...of course the latter peaked my interest."Halsey told the Lieutenant,"Even with all of humanities advances we still know next to nothing about the Forerunners and those that came before even them."

"Forerunner?"Six repeated slightly annoying Halsey that she had been interrupted...still it was understandable that he would have questions. He had never once seen the Halo arrays or Flood like the majority of humanity had during the final days of the Great War.

"Yes, a race of aliens that existed a millennia ago, You'll learn more about them later. But as I was saying before I was interrupted."She gave a pointed look to the Spartan at that,"Once I arrived back on Reach I was greeted by the helpers that Dot had sent to collect me who brought me to this facility where I saw that you were still recovering from the process of being brought back to life."

"We also removed your previous augmentations and replaced them with a set of superior Forerunner augmentations that are organic rather then artificial like the ones that I gave created for the Spartan-II's and the slightly weaker but safer one that ONI created for your program."Halsey explained to the wolf of Noble."We also created you some new armor with the blueprints that I had managed to bring with me that we managed to improve them drastically from the baseline version."

"With all due respect, ma'am. Why do all this for me? I'm certainly no Spartan-II. These augmentations and armour would be better suited for one of your Spartans. The superior Spartan. I'm just a Spartan-III after all."

"Yes I am fully aware what program you're from, Lieutenant. You may be from a group of expendable soldiers that sole purpose was to die against the Covenant to buy humanity more time but we both know that you are not the _regular_ Spartan-III. Franklin still considers you the best Spartan-III out of all of the three companies that he created."Catherine told him,"Besides simply think of the armour of as a thank you gift."

"Without your sacrifice then the Pillar of Autumn would never of escaped Reach and thus the Covenant would've no doubt of beaten us and completed their Grand Journey."Halsey said sincerely to the Spartan-III commando."

"...Was Reach worth it? Was all the people that died here worth it in the end?"Six asked the Doctor.

"I'd like to say that it was but I'd be lying if I said yes to you. Far to many people died during the War. Perhaps if we looked hard enough then we'd of found this facility decades ago. If we had then we'd of certainly managed to win the war before it really got started."Catherine admitted to the Lieutenant of the UNSC who nodded slightly."Right now however we need to get both you and Dot out of here."

"Why?"

"A group of Spartan-IV's are currently heading for our location to bring me back to ONI to answer for my crimes."

"Spartan-IV's?"

"A new batch of Spartans that ONI created a few months after the war ended."Halsey responded,"Much like the highly classified ORION-I program they only accept the best that Humanity has to offer and adult volunteers at that."

"Are they any good?"Chris asked. He couldn't see them being as skilled as the Spartan-II's or III's unless they were the veteran marines or Helljumpers that had been offered a place in this Spartan-IV program but just a regular soldier that was augmented and given SPI or Mjolnir then they wouldn't be the ultimate super soldier like the II's were considered on the battlefield.

"Some have the potential to become Spartans but most are simply gun ho fools that will never be only Helljumpers in Power armor. Only the veterans of the Great War have shown promise to earn the name Spartans."

"So why are they after you, ma'am?"

"Admiral Serin Osman has sent them after me to apprehend me and return me to her custody to answer for my crimes."

"I assume that you're the scapegoat then?"

"Its good to know that being dead hasn't reduced your mental capability."Halsey said to the Lieutenant."But yes, I'm the scapegoat. ONI needs somebody to take the blame for their more questionable ops and who better then the monster that stole children from their family and forced them to become soldiers?"

"You did what you had to do, ma'am. For humanity." Six told her stoically getting a small smile in gratitude from Doctor Halsey..

"Thank you for your words, Lieutenant….anyway its time for us to move."And with that the Doctor turned on heels and headed towards the door she had entered through with the Spartan following after her and Dot disappeared from the pedestal.

"So what can you tell me about my new augmentations?"The Spartan asked as he walked beside the shorter human as they walked down the halls of the facility. He noticed that the walls had strange orange markings and pipes in the ceiling that ran down the corridors.

"Well as I told you earlier your new augmentations are competently organic instead of artificial. They work on increasing your abilities naturally such as increased strength, speed and reaction time. You will also notice that your eyesight, smell and hearing has improved from before. You still have the ability to see in the dark that has been improved plus we have injected Huragok nanites into your bloodstream."

"For what purpose?"Six asked as he continued following after Doctor Halsey down the corridor.

"Well for one the nanites will work on eradicating any diseases that you happen to pick up that could cause you great bodily harm. It also allows you to stay in contact with Dot while you're not wearing your armor."Halsey continued explaining to the Spartan-III."Plus we also covered your bones in a metal that the Forerunner created thus making your bones unbreakable...unless something stronger then the metal crushes them."

Six was impressed with all the upgrades he had received, new augmentations and metal covering his bones like the Spartan-II's had, he was now the most advanced Spartan in Human history.

After Doctor Halsey finished explaining everything about his augmentation they finally reached the armoury where Six saw machines mass productising weapons and mmmo both UNSC and some kind of weapons with an orange light inside and saw some amour in the back. He also saw some strange floating drone like machines transporting crates out through the door at the back of the room and heading who knows where.

His eyes suddenly stopped on a certain object that was in the room...a set of black power armor that looked much sleeker then the mark V that he had been wearing on Reach and the mark IV that he had received after he graduated from Onyx. The armor was black with a thin red visor, two thrusters that curved over the shoulders and had red wires that ran up the arms, legs and back. Overall it looked like it was built for speed rather then to take punishment.

"What can you tell me about this armor, Doctor Halsey?"Six asked as the Doctor came and stood beside him and Dot appeared on the holo-pedestal that was near the armor.

"Well when I arrived here your mark V armor was beyond all repair."Six conceded to that, he knew that his armor had taken a hell of a beating during the month that he had been apart of Noble Team. From all the plasma damage and the fall from the Covenant Corvette began to take a number of his armor."So after searching through the blueprints that I brought with me, Dot and myself find the armor that we believed would best suit your needs."

"This is known as the HUNTER-Class Gen-2 Mjolnir, a prototype even among the new Gen-2 armor. Only one other set had been created and that was for one of ONI best agents who joined the Spartan-IV program."Halsey told the Spartan who nodded but otherwise remained silent as he listened to her."From what I've discovered your mark V was only classified as a class 2 comabt skin so we've created you a class 18."Halsey informed the Spartan-III who looked at his new armor with some surprise. If his old suit was only a class 2 then what would a class 18 be like? He was anxious to see for himself.

"How much of a beating can this one take?"

" _ **Well depending on the situation you should be able to survive against four phantoms firing at you and survive….of course you still have your new Hard-Light shields to protect you until you can get to cover.**_ "Dot answered for Dr Halsey from her pedestal." _ **Don't get the wrong idea those, you're in no way unbeatable even with your new equipment. Even the Forerunner despite how advanced they were, were still mortals.**_ "

"Now onto your armor abilities that your suit has installed inside."Dr Halsey spoke up once again getting the Lieutenant attention."Dot has shown me that you mostly used your suits armor lock while on Reach so we installed the into the armor but also a few other abilities such as the bubble shield, active camouflage and a few others such as the Hard-Light shield which isn't to be mistaken with your suits shields, Promethean vision allow you to see heat signatures through walls and solid objects and have a built in thruster pack to allow you to evade enemies or reach those harder to reach places."

The Lieutenant looked at his new armor in a whole new light. The Mjolnir power armour was already one of the most advanced piece of technology to exist turning the already augmented super soldiers into living breathing weapons of mass destruction on the battlefield...but this? This suit was in a whole other level of its own."Can I try it on?"Six asked Dr Halsey.

"Of course, Lieutenant."Catherine answered,"The suit wouldn't do me much good now would it? Despite how much lighter it is it would still snap my bones in an instant….now let me try something."

Before Six could even ask what Dr Halsey was going to do his body gained a light orange light then before he knew it his armour had appeared on him and now stood 7'0 in full Mjolnir armor. Six allowed a small smile to appear on his lips as he watched the HUD (Heads up Display) power up for the first time.

"How you did you do that?"The Spartan asked as he clenched his fist as he got used to the new Gen-2 armor. It certainly felt much lighter then the mark V or IV ever did, he could almost be fooled into thinking that he was wearing power armor.

"Your Spartan neutral interface,"Catherine answered as she looked up at the Lieutenant."I was able to lock onto it and teloport your armor onto you. You can of course still remove your armor manually by either using a machine or you and Dot can remove the armor."The mother of the Spartan-II's told the Wolf of Noble who nodded a fraction."Now time to see the weapons that have been created for you."And with that Catherine wandered over to one of the tables where the drones were located.

"Since you've been out of commission humanity have both improved and created new weapons from the ones that you used on Reach. Using the blueprints that I brought with me we've managed to create for you hundreds of human, Covenant and using the Forerunner blueprints we even managed to create you some of their weapons that they used during the time of their Empire the spanned the entire galaxy."Halsey told the Spartan who would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in seeing how these new weapons handled.

"Also the Huragok have upgraded all the weapons that you see before you which should stop them from locking or jamming up when out in the field. Plus all the rounds for both the human and Forerunner weapons have been replaced with Hard-light rounds. The Covenant fire plasma like you're accustomed to seeing."

Looking down at all the various weapons that were on the table Six's eyes locked onto what looked similar to the BR55 Battle Rifle. Picking it up the Spartan examined the weapon getting a feel for it. It felt a little heavier then the BR55." This model is called the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle or more commonly known as the battle rifle. As you can no doubt tell it replaced the BR55 battle rifle towards the end of the Human-Covenant war and is now the standard issues for most Spartans, Helljumpers and marines."

The Spartan-III placed the battle rifle on his back with said weapon snapping on his magnetic plate before he turned his attention to what looked like a magnum and grabbed it to get a feel for the weapon."That is known as the M6H magnum. The standard side arm that is issued to all soldiers of the UNSC. As you can see it is much larger then the model that you used in the past and like your Battle Rifle it fires hard-light rounds."

The Lieutenant placed the magnum on his hips magnetic place and watched as it connected. His attention was then drawn to the drones that were floating in the room transporting crates out of the doors at the back of the armoury. He wondered what they were, he knew that he had never seen anything like them before."Now I believe it time to see your army and ship."Dr Halsey voice announced taking the wolf from his thoughts."

"Army?"

"Well you didn't expect to have a ship simply for you and Dot now did you?"Dr Halsey asked in what sounded like amusement as she turned on her heel and headed towards the door where the Drones had headed through beforehand. Before Six followed her he grabbed Dot's A.I chip from the pedestal.

" _ **There a slot in the back of your helmet for you to insert my chip into**_."Dot told the Spartan who reached up and inserted the chip into the back of his helmet. He felt a chill run down his spine as he did so."M _ **y, my , my! Its so empty in here**_."Dot tittered as Six smacked the side of his helmet...he did have a small smile on his face though.

Once they reached the hanger Bay they went through the door. Six saw the ship that had been created for him by Doctor Halsey and Dot. It looked to be a Charon Class Frigate that looked 2x the size of said ship. On the side of the ship were the words **UNSC** **NOBLE** and had the sentinels loading crates on the platform that was lowered under the ship.

"Nice ship."Six commented as he looked at the name. It felt...right. He may not of been apart of Noble Team long, hell it was just a little over a month but in that time he had made both bonds and brothers in arms with them all. Of course he already knew Kat from when he was training on Onyx with Beta-company. Jorge had quickly became one of his best friends, Carter was best commander he had ever served with, Kat...well she was Kat. Emile was one of the most sadistic bastard he had ever met and Jun despite being mellow and laid back for a Spartan was the best sniper he had ever seen.

"I'm glad it is to your liking, Lieutenant. Because its yours."Dr Halsey informed the Spartan-III."Using the blueprints that I brought with me we created for you a Charon Class Frigate which as you can see has been heavily customised with Forerunner technology as well as being 2x the size of the standard Frigate. It has a Crystal-Mediated slip-space core that is centuries ahead of anything that either humanity or the Sangheili has. The standard MAC has been replaced with Z-8250 heavy artillery cannon that fires a golden beam of ionized particles. Replacing the standard M870 Rampart point defence gun are four Z-8250 artillery with two in each side."

"Dot will explain more about your ship later on. Inside the ship you have Promethean units that range from Soldiers, Knights, Crawlers and Watchers. You also have Huragoks and sentinels in the ship that Dot will explain their purpose to you later on...but now its time for you both to leave."Dr Halsey told the Spartan before she began playing with her datapad that caused a massive blue portal to appear directly in front of the frigate.

"Dr Halsey come with us."Six tried to persuade the creator of the Spartan-II's."I used to work for ONI, I know what they'll do to learn everything you've learnt here..."

"Your concern is touching lieutenant but necessarily. I still have a few secrets that ONI won't risk being exposed to the general public...the creation of the Spartan-III program for instants."The entire facility suddenly shook violently interrupting Catherine."There here it would seem….there's no time to waste, Lieutenant. You need to go...now!"

Six didn't like it. He didn't want to leave Dr Halsey to ONI and the Spartan-IV's that were on her trail...why did he even need to leave anyway? He hadn't broken any laws had he?...shaking his head he gave a crisp salute to the Doctor then quickly darted towards where the platform was to reach the hanger bay of the NOBLE.

Once inside the hanger bay Six saw it had been outfitted with UNSC, Covenant and Forerunner vehicles and a few Huragok's, sentinels flying around constantly upgrading them. Following the Way point that Dot had set for him. Six headed for the lift and then up to the command centre where he saw that it had a holographic table a few chairs for the captain and other crew members.

"Dot do you know how to pilot this frigate?"Six asked as he jumped into the captain seat while his new partners avatar appeared on the holo-table.

" _ **Of course, lieutenant.**_ "Dot quickly answered as she powered up the ship." _ **I don't actually know where this portal will take us but knowing the Doctor then it'll take us somewhere away from the Spartans that will be on our trail now. So just sit back and I'll take care of everything."**_

 _ **2 minutes before...**_

"Doctor Halsey you are currently AWOL!"One of the Spartan-IV's barked at her as they all aimed their weapons."You're to return with us now or by orders of Admiral Osman, you _will_ be executed."

"I'm clearly outnumbered and defenceless...I'll come quietly."Halsey told the group of Spartans just as the Frigate powered up.

"Who in that Frigate, Dr Halsey!?"A male voice commanded as a Spartan sprinted into the room with his Battle Rifle in his arms. The former hit-man of ONI and now Spartan-IV Jamieson Locke marched forward before stopping directly in front of the good doctor, towering over her.

" _Spartan Locke_ ,"Halsey greeted in what could almost be mistaken for mockery as he gazed up at the glowing blue visor."How wonderful it is too see you again."

"Skip with the pleasantries, Doctor."The fourth generation Spartan answered coolly," Who's in that ship?"

"Just a Lone Wolf."Catherine answered neutrally, not bothered in the slightest that she had dozens of weapons pointed at her.

Locke meanwhile narrowed his eyes a fraction, her words bothered him slightly. Most would've disregarded that Lone Wolf comment but he had been an operative for ONI for a while so knew about the Spartan Hitman that had been dubbed as the Lone Wolf by the INI's and the late Colonel James Ackersons personal assassin….although from what he was led to believe the Spartan had perished on Reach, just as the other members of Noble Team had, barring Jun.

His attention was quickly drawn towards one of his Spartans that grabbed the Rocket Launcher and fired it at the ship with the rocket colliding with the Frigate only for a set of shields to flare up.

"Who gave you the order to fire!"Locke barked at one of the Spartans just as the frigate headed through the portal with said portal closing just as the frigate went through it.

"If he's working with Halsey then who knows what secrets this guy has? We need to bring them in, Sir."The Spartan-IV returned to the pesdo leader of Fireteam Ares."What if they give the Insurrectionists whatever they discovered here?"

Locke stared at the Spartan unnerving them greatly before he turned his attention back to Halsey who remained quiet as she listened to the group of Spartans converse."What was their number or rank?"Locke interrogated her.

Back on the NOBLE the Spartan-III sat in the captain chair and stared out at the blue tunnel that the Frigate was currently flying through like they had been for the last few minutes. The ship had shaken slightly a few minutes ago, no doubt the Spartans had decided that he was an enemy to the UNSC for running.

Finally after a few more minutes the Frigate shot through the tunnel and saw that they were now in the endless void of space that seemed to be devoid of any planets or even suns."Well we've safely made it through the portal."Dot spoke up from the holo-table.

"So any idea what system we're currently in?"Six asked as he climbed out of the head and headed over to the where Dot was located.

" _ **None. Doctor Halsey never told me that**_ _ **she was using the portal to get us out of the facility.**_ "Dot answered her partner." _ **I**_ _ **simply**_ _ **thought that she was going to**_ _ **open the hanger bay doors to allow us to leave the facilit**_ y."

"So you've never studied these portals before?"

" _ **Well I dabbed but never to the extent that Dr Halsey did. All I really know about the portals is that the Forerunners used them to travel cross large sections of land in an instant. So instead of a journey taking around twenty minutes to arrive it would only take a few seconds….With the Blueprints that I have stored on my chip I'm sure I can research more about them at a later time if needs be.**_ "

"So where to now?"Six asked his new and first A.I partner."Halsey made it clear that we're now rouge from the UNSC."

" _ **I'm not sure at the minute. Right now we should see about determine where we're currently located. Once we do that then we should be able to locate an uninhabited planet for ourself to make a base of operations. We may not be able to serve the UNSC any more but we can still protect humanity**_."

Six nodded his head a fraction at that,"Lets head out then. Might as well see where we've been sent too."And with that Dot steered the ship and headed to where she guessed the nearest possible UNSC colony would be located at.

* * *

It had been a few days since Noble Six and Dot had left the Forerunner Facility and escaped in Forerunner upgraded Charon class frigate. During that time the Spartan had been getting a basic layout of his new home and examining the ship from head to bottom. Overall the former member of Noble Team had been impressed with what he saw. An armoury that had been stocked up with weapons and armour that included Human, Covenant and Forerunner.

A fully stocked kitchen that should last for a while seeing that it was only him. The hanger bay was filled up with vehicles such as the Warthog, Scorpion, Falcon, Mantis, Prowlers, Banshee, Ghost, Wraith and a weird Forerunner plan like thing. However what slightly unnerved him when he met them was his army, the Promethean's, especially the Knights that towered even him….still! He knew that they would be an asset in dealing with the Insurrectionist and any Covenant extremists that they came across.

"Have you got anything for me?"Six asked as he walked through the doors and entered the Command Centre. He was beginning to grow restless being on the ship, he was a Spartan, all he knew was combat and seeing as he had been out of it for four years he was itching to get back out there.

" _ **As a matter of fact I do, Logan.**_ "Dot answered as she materialized on the Holo-Pedestal."I've managed to locate a planet that under the control of the Insurrectionist."That gained the Spartans attention.

"Where exactly is this planet?"Six quizzed his partner he he wandered over to the table.

" _ **Its located on the borders of the Outer Colonies, it hasn't been named as of yet but it resembles a third Earth and a second Reach. Rather ironic that they claim a planet that's so similar to the planets that they despise.**_ "

"How strong of a presence have they got on the planet?"

" _ **Nothing that you haven't faced before.**_ "Dot informed the third generation Spartan." _ **From what I've managed to dig up, they should be the only presence on the planet, meaning..."**_

"I kill everything on sight."Six nodded,"How long until we reach the planet?"

" _ **Within half and hour.**_ "

"Hold on, won't their scanners pick up our ship?"Logan asked,"Our frigate isn't exactly small or can hide all that easily."

" _ **Do you have so little faith in me, Logan?**_ "The A.I asked feigning hurt." _ **The NOBLE is equipped with state of the art technology, including a cloaking system making us both invisible to scanners and to the naked eye.**_ "

"Good to know,"Six nodded before turning on his heel."I'm heading down to the armoury. Let me know when we're there."

" _ **Will do, Lieutenant.**_ "And with that the third generation Spartan left the room and headed down to the armoury to get suited and booted for his first mission since he had been resurrected by Doctor Halsey and Dot. Something that he was trying to get his head around, although if he was honest he doubted he would be able too.

Reaching the armoury, Six walked over to the armour assembler and climbed inside. Gripping the hand bars, he stood there motionless, allowing the machine to do its job. Within fifteen seconds his armour was placed on him rather then the good half an hour it usually took the technicians to equip his armour. Ensuring that it was all connected securely, Six stepped out of it, placing both his armoured boots on the ground.

Summoning a Light Rifle, Six placed it on his back, then summoned a Boltshot and placed it on his hip. He was rather eager to try out the Forerunner weaponry, if they could made something as large as the Halo Rings, reseed the Galaxy or Solar System after firing the rings then what would their weapons and other technology be like? Maybe he could secretly contact Jun, Tom and Lucy to meet up with him. From what he knew they were the last of Alpha and Beta-company, maybe a few others were still roaming about but those three were the ones he knew about.

Once everything was in order he headed down the Hanger Bay and headed for one of the Prowlers, A Winter-Class Prowler if he was correct. He personally had never piloted one of these models before but did note that it looked similar to both a jet and the Sabre Y-1000 that he had used during Operation: UPPERCUT.

Climbing inside, Six sat down in the leather seat that creak as he did so but otherwise held his weight. Pressing a few buttons, the Spartan began doing a few pre start checks to make sure that it wouldn't fall apart when he was using it or worse explode. He had died already so he wasn't exactly keen on it happening again.

As he was doing that, Dot suddenly appeared on the dashboard of the Prowler. She had spilt herself in two, that way she could leave a fragment of herself on the ship to make sure it didn't drift away into a nearby sun, and the other part could do with Six down to the surface. No doubt he would need her help if they came across any computer systems.

" _ **We're here, Six**_."Dot alerted her partner who nodded," _ **Lowering the platform for you now.**_ "No sooner had she said those words, Logan felt the floor rumble before it slowly descended. Seeing the darkness of space and the countless stars in the distance, he powered up the Prowler, making it roar to life and slowly flew it out of his frigate until it was far enough away from the NOBLE before he powered up the engines up to a 100% and headed towards the planet.

Activating the active Camo of the Prowler, Six observed the surface as he flew above it. Lush green lands that had been untouched by man, light blue skies with snow white clouds in the air...of course where else would they be? And vast blue oceans that were unpolluted like the ones on Earth and Reach. All in all it would be a great place to retire too.

"Have you got any information on the Insurrectionist on the planet?"The Lieutenant questioned as he slowed the engines down to keep as quiet as he could. Last thing he needed was to be discovered and have an entire army hot on his tail before he managed to take down a few of them silently.

"Not much I'm afraid."Dot confessed to her partner."All I've managed to dig up is that he has a small army at his beck and call. So be careful, Logan. You might be a super soldier but you're no Superman."

"Noted."

Flying high above a forest, he spotted a rather large compound that was filled with soldiers that were all armed to the teeth with various weapons that were currently aimed at three of their prisoners or maybe former comrades. Pressing a few buttons on the keypad, he got a better visual on the monitor screen. He was rather surprised to see how young they were but judging at their height and how well built they all were there was no doubt that they were Spartans. Probably from Gamma-company.

The first boy had short brown hair, blue eyes, stood around 6'10 and was wearing a sleek set of black armour that was neither the bodysuit of the Mjolnir or SPI armour. The next teen was the tallest of the group, standing around 7'0 ft tall. He had short blonde hair that looked to be starting to brown, green eyes and looked strong enough to rip anybody in half. The last member of the group and only girl had short brown hair, blue eyes that twinkled in amusement and stood around 6'7.

Just with a single glance he could tell that the three were Spartans, even when they were out of their Mjolnir. Still what on earth were they wearing? He was positive that he had never seen it before. Weren't all Spartans equipped with Gen-II armour now? That's what Dot had told him...well, it looked like his mission just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here's the third/fourth attempt of a Time Travelling. AU story. This time I'll try to keep it up, I just want to change a few things that I couldn't in my previous story such as Sam death. This takes place a little before the Spartans meet the Covenant for the first time, allowing me to change a few things to go in Humanities favour.**

 **Also here are the ages for this story….**

 **Noble Six – 20 (Physically 17 due to Cryo)**

 **John-117 -14**

 **Kelly -087 -14**

 **Sam-034 -14**

 **Anyway please Review.**


End file.
